


TGIF (Thunder, Gamma, Iron, and Freedom)

by bannergirl1218



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannergirl1218/pseuds/bannergirl1218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Avengers preference book :)</p><p>AN: I don't own anything but the backstories to some of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1: Introduction

TGIF   
(Thunder, Gamma, Iron, Freedom)

"Well Hello there pretty ladies" //Tony quit flirting with the readers// "Aw C'mon I was just playing around Morg" //Sure you were. C'mon you gotta join Bruce, Cap, and Thor// "Fine" //That's a good boy//

//Hey Everybody Morg here! Most of you know me as Bannergirl1218. So today I'm writing a preference book about the main four Avengers (hence the title). I'm not being prejudice with Clint, Loki, Natasha, Pietro, Bucky, or Wanda but I just want to do my first preference book with the main four boys. If this book becomes successful I may do one for the others. Now sorry I must've sounded like I'm rambling, anyway...// "Don't do that to yourself Mo-Mo you do a great job" //Aww thanks Bruce! Anyway as I was saying the first chapter is actually and introduction to your characteristics with each of the guys *Sorry I've only done that because it helps me focus a bit better and not worry about petty things later* Now without further Ado I give you Tony Stark... "Hello Ladies" //Really Tony! *shakes head* Bruce Banner...// "H-hello there" // *smiles a little* Steve Rogers...// "Thank you ma'am. Hello, nice to meet you!" //You're welcome Steve. Finally last, but definitely not least Thor Odinson...// "Why Hello M'lady. The Honor tis mine!" //Right... So I hope you enjoy these adventures with the guys. Please don't forget to vote and Comment if you like the story// "Also please excuse any Grammar problems or character situations that might not be perfect" //Thank you Bruce// "Yeah go easy on the kid she'll really make this one hell of a story" //Thanks Tony// "Yea! Now what are you waiting for?" //Uh for you guys to get out of here...// "Uh right... sorry Ma'am" //Uh Huh... Bye guys//

#1: Intro to the girls 

 

~Steve~

Personality: Creative and Shy   
Job: Curator at the art museum in downtown Manhattan   
Nationality: American (From the south originally)   
Back Story: (Y/N) was raised in the southern part of the USA on a farm. She had a few close friends, but was often the subject of cruel teasing by her peers. When she finished college with an Art degree she got a job in the art Museum of Manhattan.

~Tony~   
Personality: Loving, Passionate, and Brave  
Job: Vet / YouTuber   
Nationality: Half American, Half Scottish   
Back Story: (Y/N) was originally from Scotland but when her father died of cancer she moved with her American mother, and her little brother to the US to live with her grandparents. She always had a love for animals and once dreamed of becoming a famous Equestrian show jumper. She ended up giving up on that dream and went off to study zoology. After completing the courses necessary she became a veterinarian. She's also a famous YouTuber and friends with Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Yamimash, Muyskerm, and Lordminion777.

~Bruce~

Personality: Geeky, Smart, Kind, and A hopeless romantic   
Job: Lab Tech/ Tony's new Assistant   
Nationality: American   
Back story: (Y/N) was orphaned at an early age so eggy Carter took her in as her daughter. With help from her adoptive older brother Coulson she was assigned to be a Lab assistant to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner when they were on the Hellicarrier. After the battle of New York City instead of going back to Shield Tony and Bruce took her with them to live in Stark tower where she became their partner.

~Thor~

Personality: Chipper, Curious, and Brave   
Job: Time Traveler   
Nationality: Gallifreyan   
Back Story: (Y/N) is the Doctor's cousin and only surviving family member. She was discovered by him with the help of River Song. She went with River and the Doctor on their picnic in Asgard and met Thor for the first time there. After this adventure she is given the materials she needed to make her own Tardis. After that she would periodically come to earth to see her Avenger friends and sometimes take them on an adventure through time and space.


	2. #2: Cuddles

TGIF   
(Thunder, Gamma, Iron, and Freedom)  
#2: How and when you cuddle with him

~Thor~   
You usually don’t get much time to cuddle. *I know sounds ironic for a Timelady doesn’t it?* You didn’t have much time because you both are always fighting off forces of evil or you’re taking Thor to the many places that you’re crazy cousin ‘The Doctor’ had once taken you. Moments when you did actually cuddle were when you were feeling really shitty like on your menstrual cycle, when you had a terrible nightmare about your cousin or the destruction of Gallifrey, or when you were bored out of your mind and had nothing else better to do. When you cuddle with the god you are basically surrounded in his huge, strong arms. Thor will hold you in his lap and you will usually rest your head on his chest so you can hear the most perfect sound in the universe… his strong heartbeat. You loved the sound so much because it gave you memories of your cousin and the simple sound of life made you feel safe and reassured that everything would be alright. Thor is always notorious for laying kisses into your hair which always tickle your scalp and cause you to giggle.  
Example:   
It was the day that you dreaded the most. The day that came every year in the same way, a day that only you and your cousin could truly understand the magnitude and sorrow of. The day that marked the fall of the Timelords. Usually you could handle this day and forget all of your sorrow, but then again that was when you cousin was there with you to help you and he wasn’t here now. You decided to hold yourself up in your room because you didn’t want to bother anyone with this problem, especially because almost all the humans on earth wouldn’t ever understand how sad it is to lose everything like that…a whole species of people. On top of everything Thor, you knew was on Asgard dealing with his troublesome brother Loki, another reason to leave him be.   
Suddenly as you looked out of the window you saw the skies begin to grow grey in color. You had a small, humorless smile on your face when it was followed by a streak of lightening and a clap of thunder. You knew that he had returned, especially because the skies only grew like that when he was present. “Lady (Y/N) I’m home!” you heard a familiar voice bellow from the kitchen down the hallway. You of course didn’t answer because your face was buried in the duvet of your bed. You heard a little thumping as the floor moved under his enormous, Asgardian feet. You heard a surprisingly soft knock and a concerned Thunder god ask “Lady (Y/N), the man of Iron had told me that you have not left your room today. Are you not well?” You sighed to yourself thinking *Of course only Tony would say something like that* and then sat up on the edge of your bed. “I’m fine Thor” You answered weakly hoping that maybe he’d leave you alone. “You don’t sound ‘fine’(Y/N), please tell me what troubles thee” Thor begged from the other side of the door. “Fine, but enter at your own risk Odinson” You joked humorlessly watching the blonde pop his head around the edge of your bed room door and gently walk inside. He sat Mjolnir down by the door and carefully walked over to where you sat and knelt down so that the two of you were eye level with each other. You gave a weak smile to him, but glistening in your (Y/E/C) eyes were fresh tears aching to be set free. You suddenly tackled Thor burying your face in his shoulder. “Thor…their gone! Their all gone! My home is no more!” You sobbed falling limp in his embrace and feeling him hold you close to his chest. “Gallifrey…” Thor whispered looking down at you and lightly stroking your hair. “Y-yes” you answered through your tears. “Oh my princess I’m so sorry” Thor whispered lightly rocking you in his huge arms and holding your close against his chest.   
For the rest of the day you and Thor just laid on your bed curled up in each other’s embrace. For the most part it was you describing to him what Gallifrey was like, about the red grasses and the rolling golden hills with the trees that had silver leaves and burned like fire when the twin suns rose above the orange clouds. You told him about the adventures that you shared with your school mates and your cousins. You even told him about the scariest experience all Gallifreyan children were forced to experience… the eye of time. All the while you began to laugh and smile with him again and when the moments got too sad for you to bear he would kiss into your hair and whisper sweet nothings in your ears. On the day that was the worst for you alone became the day that you realized that you didn’t have to be alone. You knew that even if he didn’t completely understand with your pain he was a good person to confide in because he had pains of his own that made this all so relatable. It was one of the things you loved about cuddling with Thor, your god of Thunder. 

~ Bruce ~   
You and Bruce loved to cuddle when you had free time. Usually you cuddled when you were watching a movie, when you spent time reading a good book, when you go to bed at night, or when you were too hyper to stay in one place. When you cuddle with Bruce he usually will hold you from behind and rest his head gently on your shoulder. When your laying down he’s on his back and you usually lay on top of him, your head rested on his shoulder blade and one of your hands entwined with one of his. You both love cuddling so much because it’s a stress reliever for both parties, and it’s in those small moments that you know Bruce will truly express just how much he loves you.   
Example:   
It had just been you and Bruce in the lab because Tony had recently been called to join Steve and Clint on a mission in France. You were swaying your hips to the reggae music that came from Bruce’s side of the lab and you began recording a few statistics that he needed for some research he was doing on his newest project. You sat on the stool in front of the clear monitor flipping through the hundreds of streams of numbers with the swipe of your fingers. You were used to busy work, especially because Tony had basically been your boss on the Hellicarrier, but you didn’t mind it. Especially if said busy work was for the cute scientist across the room that was presently chewing on his pencil in a whimsical form. He had mixed a few chemicals in the next few minutes causing a small, red puff of smoke to come out and causing you to let out a little giggle as it came out like a heart. You loved it when he did dorky little things like that. Suddenly you had found yourself regretting the offer of a third cup of coffee from Tony this morning as you found it hard to concentrate and your body finally coming into contact with its caffeine reserves. You startled flicking a pencil back and forth and tapping your fingers as well as your hips still swaying to the beat of the new song. You hadn’t really noticed Bruce studying your actions until you heard a familiar chuckle come from behind you. “What’s so funny Doctor Banner?” you asked as a small smirk painted its way onto your face and your body slowly spun around to face him. “You my angel” He replied walking over to you as you spun around and around in the chair like a five year old would. Finally you were facing the computer screen again. “Sorry honey, I might have had one too many cups of coffee this morning” you answered assuming that it was your current display of random movements that had elicited the fit of chuckles from your boyfriend.   
You suddenly tensed up for a second as you felt a pair of arms wrap around you from behind and you loosened up again when you felt Bruce’s warm, soft lips press to your cheek and then felt his familiar chocolate curls tickle you as he rest his head on your shoulder. “You’re too cute sometimes, you know that?” Bruce asked softly, his voice muffled by the fabric of your lab coat. “Oh am I?” You asked playfully curling up into his embrace and slowly feeling your hyperactive tendencies slowly begin to fade. “In my eyes you’re always adorable” Bruce said lovingly before he took his head off your shoulder. You sighed in disappointment as you felt his arms leave from around you and raised an eyebrow curiously when your computer screen turned off. *What are you doing Banner?* you thought to yourself, but before you got to ask him anything you were surprised when you felt him lift you up into his arms. “Bruce what are you doing?” You laughed looking into his warm, brown eyes. “We’re taking a break, Tony’s not here and I want to cuddle because we’ve been pulling too many hours again” Bruce answered signaling for Jarvis to close up the lab for you guys. It had been true though, both of you had been slaving away endlessly in the lab trying to figure out chemical balances and new solutions to counteract the effects of the ‘Inhumans’.   
For the rest of the day you two spent time together just cuddling and watching movies together. Finally after the fifth Disney movie in a row you found yourself falling asleep on Bruce’s shoulder prompting him to tuck you into bed. He gently laid you down, pulling the sheets and comforter over your shoulders before lightly kissing your forehead. He then was about to leave the room when he felt your hand weakly grab his wrist. “Brucie bear come to bed. Please.” You begged with tired, puppy eyes. Bruce chuckled and leaned down placing a kiss on your lips. “Alright my angel I will, let me just get changed really quick and I will” He replied and then heading to the bathroom that was in the room. A few minutes late you felt the familiar and warm presence with you and smiled. “Bruce you know what?” You asked smiling up at him and lightly taking his glasses off his nose. “What my (Y/N)?” Bruce asked curiously smiling back down at you. “I love to cuddle with you” You said softly nuzzling him softly. “I love to cuddle with you to darling” Bruce replied with a sleepy yawn. After a few minutes of silence had fallen upon you both sleep had followed ending a perfect day for two adorkable, cuddling nerds. 

~ Tony~   
You and Tony usually don’t get much time to cuddle because he’s always busy saving the world and you’re always busy saving lives at “The Miracle one animal hospital” in down town Manhattan. You do cuddle when one of you is being haunted by the grips of insomnia. Tony will hold you in his lap and gently lay a kiss on your shoulders or your neck *in these cases it’s not in a sexual sense* You lay your head back on his chest and let the soft hum of his Arc Reactor put you to sleep or sometimes you two will talk for hours. Most of the time when you two cuddle you’ll sit and look at the stars in the night sky unless it’s raining of too cold to be outside. You love to cuddle with Tony because it’s always calming, you loved to smell his intoxicating scent that was a mixture of oil, cologne, scotch, and hint of just himself. It was the only real time that you two had to just chill out and relax with each other. Tony always managed to help you fall asleep and most of the time you helped him do the same, especially after you two had made a promise to always hold each other at night and protect each other from nightmares.   
Example:   
It had been a very long day at the Animal hospital. The iguana that swallowed a Hot dog and got a terrible stomach ache, the dog who broke it’s leg when it had gone on a hunting mission with its master and got trapped in a confounded bear trap, the parrot that had laryngitis from singing too much, and finally the cat had a bladder infection and peed all over the examination table about five times and once on you. It was lucky that they had given you the day off the next day because insomnia was being a royal bitch to you.   
You sighed and sat up in the bed that you shared with Tony Stark, your Avenger boyfriend and best friend. Nick Fury had Tony working on an exo-suit for Fitz and the agents. You absolutely hated when he was forced to work late at night. You got up and stretched before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and one of Tony’s oversized, Black Sabbath hoodies before venturing to the elevator. A few calming minutes of talking to Jarvis, Tony’s AI unit, in the elevator had passed and then your ears were met with the familiar sound of ‘Iron Man’ by AC-DC being blasted through the stereos of the garage. You smiled when you opened the door to the lab and heard his voice singing along with the lyrics. Tony was like usual, covered in splotches of oil, dirt, and scratch/burn marks. That was how you always found him when he was down here so you were kinda used to it.  
“Oh hey Sweetheart, are you ok?” Tony asked before popping out of his place that he had occupied under the suit and wires. “Not really Tony” You replied sitting down on a work bench and studying the floor. “Can’t sleep?” Tony asked standing completely and wiping a few of the oil streaks off his face. You subtly nodded and then saw him kneel down so that he was eye level with you. “Me body feels so tired but I can’ne get any sleep” You whined resting your head on the palm of your hand. “You know I would gladly help with that Hun” Tony said softly lifting your chin with his hand softly so that you’d look at him. “Aren’t ye busy with Fury’s project?” You asked looking into his warm eyes. He smiled and pulled you in for a hug, you hugged him back feeling yourself grow weaker by each passing moment. “I can take a little time for my number one girl, I’m almost done with this thing anyway” Tony said softly leaning down and giving you a soft kiss on your lips. You giggled and kissed him back softly and then you both headed towards the elevator.   
“I love it when ya bring me up here” You said looking up at Tony as you both rested on a couch and looked up at the starry night. “I know it’s why I always bring you up here when you can’t sleep” Tony whispered smiling down at you and lightly stroking your hair; you nuzzled him softly and listened to the sound of him humming to you. His arc reactor joined the simple symphony of his voice and the chirping of the crickets hiding in the plants. “Hey Tony?” You asked looking up at him again. “Yes (Y/N)?” He asked looking down at you and placing a small kiss on your shoulder. “What do ye think the future will be like fer us?” You asked simply resting you head back down again against him. “I’m not sure; all I know is that I hope that you’re with me in it” Tony said sincerely his grip on you tightening around you as it on instinct. “Oh I thinks that won’t be a problem my hot shot” You smirked as you began to feel your eyes get heavy. “I promise to always protect you with everything that I’ve got (Y/N), you don’t know what you really mean to me I’m sure…” Tony started but then noticed that you were curled up in his arms fast asleep. Tony chuckled a little to himself thinking about how adorable you looked when you slept. He lightly lay a kiss to your temple “Goodnight Sweetheart, I love you with Arc reactor and all” Tony whispered resting his head gently on your shoulder and letting sleep claim him.   
~ Steve ~   
You cuddle with your sweet super solider every moment you two had together. What made some of those moments so special were the moments when he had come home from a long mission. You hated that he had to leave, but you knew that he had a job to do just like you had paintings to upkeep in down town Manhattan. The moments that you cuddle together are usually spent with your head on his lap or vice versa. You love it when he strokes his hair or when he’s sketching something. Sometimes you will sit in between his legs with your back against his chest and your head rested on the crook of his neck. While cuddling with each other you both are usually sketching or talking about art, music or catch up on your favorite show America’s Got Talent.   
Example:   
“Cap’s home (Y/N)” Tony’s voice rang through the air as you paused on a picture that you were drawing of you in a ball gown and Steve in a nice tuxedo. “w-wait…h-he is?” you asked hoping that you’d heard Tony correctly. “Yea… aren’t ya gonna go a see ‘em?” Tony answered raising a brow and popping another pretzel in his mouth. He was left behind in a burst of air as you rushed past him and ran to the elevator. He chuckled watching you go knowing that even though it had almost been a week, you were so much in love with Steve that any moment he was gone was a sad one for you.   
As you got out to the landing pad you saw the quinjet’s ramp lower. There at the top of the ramp was the brave, bruise clad, Captain America. On his face was a weak smile and he held out his arms knowing good and well what was coming. You couldn’t help but to be a bit childish and ran up to him jumping into his arms and hugging him tight. “Hey (Y/N), gosh did I ever miss you” You heard his muffled voice say as buried your head into his shoulder. “You better know I missed you Steve, I guess I was a little worried about you” you answered after a moment and looked up at him, there were a few tears that streaked down you cheeks, but they were tears of joy not tears of sadness. “Don’t cry Honey” He said softly picking you up in his strong arms and gently wiping your tears away. You smiled and kissed him softly your arms wrapped around his neck.   
After his briefing with Fury, Natasha, and Clint you and Steve went to the living room. You grabbed a wet cloth and the medical kit along with both your drawing pads and a few pencils. Steve smiled when he saw the drawing utensils, but you gave him a look that said 'Not until I'm done with you super soldier'. Steve sat down on the couch gently and you began taking the cloth and wiping a few places that were scratched up on his arms and face. "Thank you for taking care of me (Y/N)" Steve said softly and thankfully. You kissed his cheek and gently took some peroxide to clean a wound on his shoulder. You hated that it hurt and caused him to hiss as the liquid made contact, but when you saw it bubble up you were satisfied that it was doing its job. "Steve ya know I will always take care of ya. I hate it when ya get hurt" you answered pulling a bandage over it and then you let his shirt sleeve fall back down onto his arm once more. "I know, but it's my job" Steve answered as you disappeared into one of the smaller bathrooms and then reemerged and came to sit down next to him. "I know but I still don't like it" You whispered and then tiredly rested your head on his lap handing him your drawing pad that had a new picture on it. Steve began lightly stroking your hair with one hand and held the pad with the other studying your handiwork. "That's us dancing together" You said softly letting your eyes close as you relaxed to the feeling of his touch. "It looks really nice darling, I like it" Steve answered smiling down at you and then lightly leaning down to give you a soft, tender kiss on the lips. "Thank ya Stevie. I'm not mad at ya if that's what ya think" You answered kissing him back and staring up into his beautiful, iceberg, blue eyes. "I know (Y/N), don't worry, I promise I'll always come back to you" Steve answered covering you up with a blanket and resting his head back on the couch. You two fell fast asleep in moments; exhaustion and peace had encompassed you and the Super Soldier. Cuddling was the perfect way to spend a homecoming reunion together.


	3. #3: Nicknames

TGIF   
(Thunder, Gamma, Iron, and Freedom)  
#3: His nickname for you and your nickname for him

Bruce  
His for you- Angel  
Yours for Him- Handsome 

Tony  
His for you- Sweetheart   
Yours for Him- Hotshot 

Steve  
His for you- Darlin’   
Yours for Him- Stevie 

Thor   
His for you- My Queen   
Yours for Him- Goldfish


	4. #4: How and where he likes to kiss you

TGIF   
(Thunder, Gamma, Iron, and Freedom)  
#4: Where they like to kiss you and how they kiss you

*Tony*   
Considering his reputation with women in the past you weren’t really surprised when you found that Tony’s favorite spot to kiss you was your neck and shoulders. Tony knew that you had a sweet spot on your neck and when you two are alone he promptly remembers to kiss you in that specific spot. When you two are in public his kisses on your neck are much more subtle. One thing that you will never complain about when it comes to Tony is the very fact that his kisses are usually meaningful and make up for his lack in the verbal department. You know that every time you both kiss he’s trying to tell you how much he loves you, and that he is yours no matter what happens.   
Example  
You had been rushed to the hospital after you had been mauled by one of the bears from the Zoo. Of course being the Chief Vet at ‘Miracle Vet nary Hospital’ it had been your job to go with a small team and take care of the animal. Sadly the mistake made was that you had been sent with a whole team of interns fresh from college, who had no earthly idea how to take care of an animal of this size.   
When Tony heard about the incident he and the Avengers rushed to the hospital not even stopping or caring about the paparazzi that was now surrounding the building. The team sat in the chaotic waiting room because it hadn’t been confirmed on where she was going to be placed. To everyone’s surprised Tony was the most calm and collected. Thor and Clint went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, Natasha and Steve were kindly visiting with some of the children in the waiting room who’d gotten bored, and Bruce was sitting across from Tony glancing at a magazine, but lifting his head every time the doors to the wing opened and closed. Tony on the other hand sat in his chair, the look on his face was blank and unreadable, and he was hunched over looking as if he was studying the floor tiles. “I’m sure she’s alright Tony” Bruce said gently placing a hand on his friends shoulder. “Thanks Bruce…I guess” Tony answered looking up for a moment. His brown eyes told the hold story about his worry, his pain at the thought that you might not make it out of this alive, and the anger at the Vet’s clinic for sending you to do such a dangerous job with just interns.   
“Mr. Stark…” A doctor called out into the waiting room. Everyone stopped and stared as Tony shot up from his chair and looked at the Doctor expectantly. “If you’ll come with me please” The doctor said holding open the door. Tony gave one last glance at his best friend before nodding and following the doctor through the doors. “She’ll be fine as far as we know but she’ll have a few broken bones and a few scars for a while” The Doctor said leading Tony to a large room. There in the hospital bed by a huge window you sat up looking out at the gloomy skies. Tony felt his heart leap when he saw that you were ok and quickly ran to be by your side. “(Y/N), OH THANK GOD YOU’RE ALRIGHT!” Tony cried out hugging you tightly. You cringed for a second before chuckling a little and hugging him back tightly, burying your head into his shoulder. The Doctor smiled and left the room gently closing the door behind him so to give you both a few minutes alone.   
Tony gently cupped your cheeks and brought your face to his own. He gently touched his lips to yours in a soft, meaningful kiss. This kiss had been different from any kiss that you had ever shared with him; this kiss showed you all the emotions that were playing in his head. You smiled in the kiss and pulled him closer to you. After a minute he hesitantly broke away, but leaned his forehead lightly against yours. “I was so scared that I was going to lose you” He whispered placing a soft kiss to your neck that was just as meaningful as the one that he had placed on our lips. “Aye, I could tell that lad, I ‘ma not gonna leave ya yet” You whispered smiling at the familiar feel of his goatee tickling your skin. “I know I don’t say it enough sweetheart and I’m sorry, but, I love you and I don’t ever want to lose you” He said now looking directly into your eyes. “I promise ya Hotshot ye ain’t gonna lose me yet that’s fer sure. I love ya to Tony now are ya gonna kiss me again or are ya jus’ gonna stand thar eh?” You chuckled and pulled him down again for another soft and meaningful kiss. 

*Steve*  
Steve usually kisses your cheek or sometimes nose because he thinks that it’s adorable. Most of the time when he kisses you it’s because you’re sad or insecure about something. Steve doesn’t always have the words to say that will cheer you up so he just kisses your nose and cheeks until you feel better. 

Example  
The first time you drew Tony, Steve, Thor and Bruce together you felt pretty bad about it; 1) Because to you it looked too cartoony and unrealistic, and 2) because it was supposed to be a joined present for the boys for Christmas because you’d already done Nat and Clint together in a picture. You had hung it up in your closet so that none of them could see it and then tried your best to get a good picture from each of the guys before attempting to draw it again.   
Steve found you about an hour later pouring over your drawing pad and ripping page after page out of the book and crumpling them up into little balls. Steve raised an eyebrow as he stood in the door frame and studied your actions. The super solider knew something was bothering you because you were usually precarious about the use of the pages of your drawing pad. “Hey (Y/N) are you alright?” Steve finally spoke causing you to look up and quickly cover your work. “Uh… not really no…” You admitted knowing very well that you couldn’t lie to him. Steve walked in and plopped down in the seat next to you. “Mind telling me what all this paper is doing everywhere then?” Steve asked placing an arm around your waist and kissing your cheek. “I think I can’t draw anymore” You said sadly throwing your drawing pad down in frustration and leaning your head down on his shoulder. “Oh c’mon (Y/N) I’ve seen you draw! Even Tony could tell you that you’re brilliant at it, why do you say that anyway?” Steve asked feeling a bit concerned about you. “I tried to draw you guys for a special Christmas portrait since I’ve already done one of Nat and Clint, but it looks horrible” You answered not looking up at him. Steve leaned down and lightly kissed your nose making you giggle a little. “It can’t be that bad, I’m sure the guys will love it no matter what because it’s from you and the fact that you actually attempted to draw us is amazing. Don’t worry about darlin’ I’ll love it and you know that” Steve said softly taking you into his strong arms and placing another kiss on your nose.   
A week later…   
It was Christmas day and you were sitting the huge Christmas tree with the whole team exchanging gifts with each other. You took a deep breath before pulling out the huge gift that wrapped in Avenger wrapping paper. “Alright this last one is for Tony, Stevie, Bruce, and Thoreo” you said nervously handing the huge present to the four boys that now scrunched up on the couch with each other. You close your eyes anticipating the reaction of the four boys. “(Y/N) this is really awesome!” You heard Tony say. “You really captured us so well Lady (Y/N)” Thor said cheerfully. “I like it a lot (Y/N) it’s pretty realistic for the truth!” Bruce laughed “its beautiful Darlin’ I love it” Steve said grabbing your hands in his own and leaning in to kiss your cheek. “Group haggles!” Tony shouted and suddenly you were encompassed by your five friends and your boyfriend. You laughed and hugged each one back feeling much better about the painting then you had a week ago. “Hey Tony why don’t we hang it over the fire place” Clint said happily earning a blush from you. “Great idea Birdie” Tony replied gently taking the picture and looking over at Thor. “Hey Goldilocks mind giving me a hand with that hammer you got there?” Tony joked referring to Mjölnir that rested on the ground next to the couch. Thor gave Tony a look that said ‘really dude?’ which caused the room to be filled with the chorus of laughing and chuckling. After the room calmed down again Steve gently kissed your cheek and whispered in your ear. “Merry Christmas darlin’ I hope that you’ll feel more confident now” You smiled and rested against him “Thank you Stevie, Merry Christmas to you to my dear” You said softly and then both of you watched Tony and Thor hang your picture of the guys above the fire place along with Nat and Clint. 

*Thor*   
Thor loves to kiss you on your forehead. He does this mainly because he’s almost a foot taller than you and it’s easier for him to access. His kisses are usually pretty soft and you can barely feel them which is saying something for the god that isn’t always conscious of his own strength. He’ll usually kiss you after a hard day of traveling in the Tardis, a battle with some strange alien, or sometimes because he knows you’re crazy noggin needs to calm down.   
Example   
You rushed back inside the Tardis with Thor not far behind you. Quickly you raced to the console and flipped a few switches deciding that it was time for you both to return to Avengers Tower for a little while. Thor watched as you hazily pulled levers and punched buttons and then grabbed onto a railing as he’d known what was coming. The god stared at you for a moment watching you run around like a mad-woman before coming up behind you and placing his arm around your waist. “Thor, c’mon let go!” you groaned trying to break free. To your utter dismay the god didn’t comply, but instead pulled you closer to him. “Not until you slow down lady (Y/N), we’re away from those Dalek menaces now” Thor said before you had noticed that you hadn’t even given yourself a moment to breath. “Sorry… I’m just used to this life ya know” You answered turning in his arms so that you could look up at him. Thor chuckled a little and lightly kissed your forehead. “I know Princess for your cousin is the most famous Timelord of all, growing up by his side can’t be any easier than what we do” Thor said sympathetically and pulled you in for a hug. “I know…” You said softly resting your head on his armor clad chest. You closed your eyes and smiled for a moment. “Just remember that ye be a Timelady, thus thou shall have all the time in the universe” Thor whispered softly and stroked your hair.   
Needless to say if there was anything that could get you out of a rushing state, if there was anything that could get away from the edge of stir craziness it was Thor’s little kisses. You two stayed like that for the remainder of the trip back to New York. You being in his arms allowed you to let your mind slow down and time around you pause. “I love you Goldfish” You giggled softly feeling him softly kiss your forehead again and lift you into his arms. Thor gently sat down in the chair in front of the console smiling at you and chuckling a hearty sound. “I love you to lady (Y/N)” he answered pulling you closer to him and resting his head on your shoulder. 

*Bruce*   
Bruce is a very sentimental man. This being said his favorite place in the world to kiss you is your hands and wrists. Bruce usually does this in a much unexpected manner which you like because it’s a small act that is romantic and unexpected. Bruce always tells you that he loves to place his lips against your pulse because it reassures him that the other guy hasn’t hurt you and that you’re still alive. Bruce has also been known to place a kiss on your wrist before he leaves on a mission and then one on the opposite one when he returns. 

Example  
You stood on the landing pad next to Maria trying your best to not hop up and down because of the growing excitement that was bubbling within your stomach. Bruce and the team was finally home after being away from the tower for a period of almost two weeks. You smiled a little seeing Tony who gave you a friendly wave and Steve who followed suit. Sadly as you expected almost every one of them was battered and beaten. When you didn’t see your boyfriend you had a bit of worried look upon your face. “He’s inside (Y/N)” Nat said pointing to the open hatch of the quin-jet. You gave a quick nod before racing inside to find him.   
“Bruce? Bruce are you ok?” You called out looking around and trying to find him in a timely manner. “In here (Y/N)” you heard a familiar, but weakened voice call back from the left wing of the quin-jet. You raced towards the sound of his voice seeing a very battered and sweat ridden Doctor Banner laying against one of the main support beams to the jet. “Bruce…” You whispered trying your best to hold back your tears. You walked closer to him and knelt in front of him so that your eyes would be leveled with his own. You gently reached a hand out to touch his cheek. Bruce weakly looked at you causing you to gasp just a little. Bruce’s eyes were still a bit jade from what you had assumed had been a code green for the mission. “God damn it! Why does this always have to happen to you?” You whispered trying to remain calm for Bruce’s sake. “I guess it’s to prevent causalities to the team angel. I’m alright now that I’m back here with you” He said softly taking your other hand in his bigger one. “I know I just also know that you’re left feeling guilty sometimes handsome. I love you” You said softly smiling at him. Bruce pulled you into his lap with the hand that he had grasped. You let out a small squeak of surprise as you fell into his lap blushing a bright pink color. “I love you to my angel” he whispered in your ear. Bruce held you close and gently brought your wrist to his lips. The rough texture of his full lips brushing against the soft skin of your wrist and the pulse that beat underneath it.   
“I missed you Doctor Banner” You whispered smiling at him and earning a small smirk from him. “I do have quite a few minor injuries… would you like to help me doctor them up?” Bruce asked with a small lift of his eyebrow. You giggled and slowly stood holding out your hand to him. Bruce smiled and took your hand slowly getting him to his feet. “C’mon Doc let’s go patch ya up” You replied with a wink. Bruce lightly kissed your hand again before taking it in his own and leading the way back down to the labs. 

A/N: Hello everybody! I’m very sorry for taking so very long on this preference. I’ve had a lot going on in the past few weeks, but a feel terrible for letting you guys down. I hope that I can keep these preferences rolling and I want to say thank you for all of your support! Especially during my writer’s funk! Hopefully very soon I’ll have other reader imagines up, but if you have a specific one that you’d like me to right please feel free to message me! Imagines are now open! I probably will try to make more authors notes from now on if I can’t post regularly like I anticipate so be assured of that! Sorry if any of these kinda sucked or were too short… Thanks for surviving and reading! Be sure to check out some of my other works! –Bannergirl1218 out!


	5. Bruce Banner Imagine

Mii and U   
(Bruce Banner X Reader) 

It was a rather lazy day in Avenger Tower, considerably a day that the team happened to enjoy. At this point you had decided to have a nostalgic day and play on the Wii for a while. After a bit of breakfast (Prepared by Thor himself) which consisted of Pop-tarts and coffee, you bounded out of the kitchen and off to find the Wii system. “Morning Ms. (Y/N) where may I take you today?” A familiar British accent asked as you got into the elevator. “Gaming room Jarv. If ya please” You replied with a huge grin before resting against the wall and listening to the soft music that Jarvis had decided to play for you.   
~A short elevator ride later~   
You entered a rather large room that was lined with all sorts of gaming equipment. So much that one could’ve become a YouTuber if it hadn’t have been that you were with the famous Avengers. In the center of the awesome neon colored room you could see the enormous leather couch that looked very comfortable. You smirked and raced toward the huge couch which stood in front of a huge flat screen TV and underneath a Wii system. After finding the special custom made remote that had your name on the sleeve (Tony’s Doings BTW) you pressed the power button and watched the Wii slowly come to life. “Hmm…I really need to make some Mii’s for those guys” you said to yourself as you found out that you were the only Mii character in the entire plaza. You smirked happily and began with a certain shy Physicist that you had developed a huge crush on.   
~Meanwhile in the Labs~   
Tony and Bruce were for once a bit bored. Honestly even though they were scientist they had been working so very hard all week long. This also meaning that almost neither had stopped to be humans for a little while. “Hey Bruce wanna go and see what (Y/N)’s doing? She decided to chill for a bit” Tony said shooting a glance over at his now blushing friend. “Uh…I…I suppose it wouldn’t hurt Tony. I just don’t want to spoil her fun” Bruce answered nervously as he ran a hand through his graying brunette locks. “It’s not spoiling her fun if we’re enjoying it with her, and don’t give me that look I know you like her” Tony smirked practically dragging his science bro out of the lab.   
~About twenty minutes later~   
“Hey there Doll whatcha up to?” You heard a familiar voice say from behind you. You couldn’t help but smile as you turned to see your best friend Tony Stark. “Ah nothing much just fooling around with some Mii characters” You replied jumping up to hug him. You blushed quickly as you could see Bruce standing not far from you and Tony. He had a shy smile on his face and you couldn’t help but to give him a small hug.   
“Hey Doctor Banner” you greeted him softly causing him to smile a little brighter. “Hey now how many times do I have to tell you (Y/N) just call me Bruce” He chuckled as the three of you settled back down on the huge couch again.   
“So you two want to see some Mii characters before we start playing some sports?” you asked excited to show them your latest creations. “Sure (Y/N)” the boys replied in unison as you went to the main plaza that all of the Mii’s gathered in. You swished the controller with ease pressing the little whistle and letting it call all of the Mii’s together. You then grabbed up a little guy and pulled him into the Viewing platform.   
“Bruce, Tony I want you to meet Mii Bruce Banner” You smiled as you showed them the little Mii in a closer view. “Dude that totally looks like you” Tony commented making Bruce blush a little bit. “You honestly did an amazing Job (Y/N) I like him” Bruce complimented making it your turn to blush.   
“Oh do me next!” Tony cheered like a little kid wanting his turn to answer a question or volunteer for a magic trick. You laughed at Tony’s way of getting you to show him his little character and then repeated the phase you had done to show off little Bruce. “I present to you little Tony Stark” you replied smiling confidently. “Lookin good handsome” Tony complimented the little Mii on the screen making you almost fall backward with laughter.   
~1, 2, skip a few 99, 100~   
“Alright Bruce your Turn” you announced after earning yet another strike in the rally against the boys. Bruce stood slowly and gently swung the remote before he realized he forgot to let go at the right time and hit the electronic people behind him. “Oops…heh sorry” Bruce apologized to the screen before retaking his stance and finally letting the ball smoothly roll out of his gasp. Amazingly he made a strike knocking a miracle pin at the very end.   
“This is my last frame guys, wish me luck” Tony laughed jumping up and taking a strange but very starkish stance. Finally Tony wound up a swing and let the ball curl out of his grasp before it hit a gutter. “Wow…that was honestly the worst move I’ve done this whole entire game” Tony chided watching a painful replay and then hearing the computer people say ‘Aww’. “You’re up (Y/N)” Tony said walking toward the mini-fridge that was also in the room.   
“Alright boys here goes nothing” You said as you got up. As you stood you felt Bruce lightly hold you back for a second. “Bruce?” you asked a little confused as you looked at the man you had developed a crush on for so long. “I…Uh wanted to give you something that might give you luck…” Bruce said shyly and almost barely audible. “Oh…and what’s that?” you asked softly watching as he stared into your soft brown eyes intently.   
Suddenly the world seemed to stop spinning as you felt him lightly pull you onto his lap and felt his warm soft lips press against your own. At first you didn’t react because you were afraid this was all just a dream but quickly you knew you had to let him know the feelings were mutual and thus you returned his gentle kiss.   
“C’mon Banner get a room! Oh and (Y/N) are you gonna finish your frame or what cause I’d like to know who is victorious” Tony called in a playful tone causing the two of you to break apart really quickly. “Oh and by the way (Y/N) I’m sure that was one hell of a good luck charm so…yea I’m hoping you’ll get the luck you were hoping for” Tony finished before pouring the three of you glasses of lemonade before coming back over a smirk still plastered on his face.   
This comment Stark knew would earn him an eye roll from both you and the good Doctor who was hoping that at least you would kick the billionaire’s ass at this game. You closed your eyes letting the feeling of Bruce’s warm kiss encompass you again before swinging and letting the ball go out of your grasp. First go Strike! Second go Strike! Now all that was needed to make this the perfect game for you was a triple strike or in this case a ‘Turkey’. As quickly as you shut your eyes for the second time you let go of the ball for the final time it hitting all but one pin. Suddenly you heard the announcer call a ‘Strike!’ before slowly opening your eyes to watch the replay… a perfect miracle pin. You squealed in happiness and felt Bruce jump up and hug you as you both cheered happily. “Hey gang Bruce has still gotta finish his frame” Tony reminded making you and Bruce hesitantly separate and blush darkly before Bruce took his position.   
~two minutes later~   
“And the winner is (Y/N) with 360 points” Tony announced smiling and congratulating you. “So whatcha wanna play next?” You asked them both curiously before seeing Tony shake his head a little. “I’m done guys…I’m just gonna leave my little dorks to enjoy themselves. See ya later, oh and Banner I want details bro” Tony said before he got up and exited the room.   
You turned to your companion with the same question in your eyes before seeing something a bit different in his. “(Y/N) I really have a confession to make to you…that kiss earlier I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time now…I’ve been really nervous to say it but I…I love you” Bruce said nervously as he ran a hand through his curly brownish-greyish locks. “Good because I love you to Bruce” you replied before leaning forward and capturing his lips in your own again. Your hearts beat together as if to a samba but it felt good to finally do this…after so long of waiting.   
“I’ve got one question for you then (Y/N)” Bruce finally spoke as you pulled away for air. “Oh and what’s that Bruce?” you asked with a bright smile on your face, you hand lightly stroking his cheek. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Bruce asked softly looking at you with his soft brown orbs. You knew that you couldn’t resist, this was almost like a fairytale but you knew now that it was real. “Yes Brucie I’d love to be yours” you replied before you both found yourselves kissing each other again softly.   
Today was the best day of your life…a day that could not be described any other way. All because you wanted a nostalgic gaming day, you created some Mii’s and played some Wii bowling.


	6. #6: The movie you two watch together

TGIF (Thunder, Gamma, Iron, and Freedom)   
#6: Movie you watch together 

Tony Stark 

Godzilla 

Because nothing says romantic like watching a giant creature destroy Tokyo, or at least that’s what Tony would think. You really didn’t mind it because you knew that Tony wasn’t really the kinda guy that just sat down and watched teary eyed chick-flicks. Besides Godzilla was an animal even if you didn’t really know what kind it was and to be honest you enjoyed watching the monstrous creature fight back after the stupid humans purposely woke it up. The newest Godzilla really made you and Tony laugh though because even though it happened in America the two main characters looked like Pietro and Wanda. You and Tony definitely couldn’t help, but to pull out that inside joke every-time you saw one of the twins. 

Example- 

It was early in the morning and the team was sitting around the breakfast table talking about random things. Tony had sent you down first and promised to meet you down there not long after so here you were standing at the fridge looking for something that would satisfy your hunger. Suddenly a gust of strong wind snapped passed you startling you and causing you to land hard upon the cold tile floor. You glared cold daggers at the perpetrator who was smirking at you from the other side of the isle that sat in the middle of the kitchen. “Vhat you didn’t see that coming?” The childish voice taunted in its thick Sokovian accent. “No…I’m sorry laddie I Dinna, oh but ya and Wanda do know tha’ Incest es a crime yeah?” You sniggered watching the look of mischief be wiped from his face and replaced with a look of horror. 

“What you didn’t see that one coming Pietro?” Tony’s voice chuckled from the door way. The speedster knew that he had been called out and huffed indignantly before rushing past the genius and back through the corridor. “Nice one you two, c’mon and get some breakfast before you literally frighten Steve with another dirty pun” Natasha smirked sitting down next to Bruce and Clint with a bowl of Cheerios. Tony smiled and helped you to your feet before pulling you into a small kiss. You obliged before hesitantly breaking away and sitting down next to Wanda and Thor. 

Steve Rogers 

Secret Life of Walter Mitty

You and Steve really like this movie because of the traveling element that it presents. Of course Walter sometimes reminds you of Steve because he sometimes will tell you about when he was much younger. Like Walter, Steve had explained to you about the bullies he was sometimes too afraid to stand up to because of his physical stature. Now every time you both watch this movie you want to travel somewhere different in the world. Sometimes when you can’t travel the world you’ll go on a walk together around the block or you’ll go to the natural history museum ‘where history comes alive’ (1). Strangely you both can’t help, but to notice that Larry (2) the guard that sometimes has to chase you out for closing time looks exactly like Walter. 

Example: 

You loved to wander around the Museum of Natural history but sometimes you tended to wander away from your boyfriend. You were sitting in the Egyptian section at the moment looking at the legendary golden tablet and sitting quietly on a bench not far from it. You balanced your sketchbook on your knees as you studied the magnificent piece of artifact carefully. “Darlin’ where are you?” You heard Steve call from a room not far off. You didn’t really take your mind too far off from your subject as you called back “In the Tomb Stevie”. 

Steve walked inside the Egyptian tomb and saw you sitting and drawing the tablet. “Sometimes I wish we could go there” You said to him as he approached you and watched you draw. “No you don’t, trust me (Y/N) I’ve been there, that place is too sandy” Steve chuckled pretending to knock sand out of his ear. You giggled a little as you finished up your sketch. “Do you ever wonder if what they said about this tablet is true?” You asked Steve curiously as you handed him the drawing pad. Steve slowly began flipping through and seeing what adventures you had drawn while they were in the museum this time. “Hmm oh maybe…but I wouldn’t really count on it” Steve said softly wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “One day though we’ll travel the world, how’s that sound?” Steve asked eliciting a warm smile from you. “I’d love that Stevie” You said giving him a huge hug. “Now miss ‘Walter Mitty’ wanna go and grab some ice cream?” Steve asked playfully kissing your forehead. “Yes please!” You cheered jumping up and grabbing his hand. 

Bruce Banner 

Soul Surfer 

This was probably you and Bruce’s favorite movie of all time especially because when you were feeling down it lifted you right back up again. You obviously related to the main character Bethany Hamilton a lot when it came to loving the water and the ocean. The only part that you had to cover Bruce’s eyes and ears for was the Shark attack itself because of the chaos that happened in the scene, but otherwise it was a movie that had both of you smiling after a long and hard day. What you didn’t know, but was soon to learn was that Bruce used to surf for Rip-curl when he was in college. 

Example- 

You were bored because neither Tony nor Bruce had anything for you to do. Because curiosity was killing the cat you began looking in a few old albums that Bruce had let you borrow to look at. Of course the real purpose for him lending them to you was so that you could get a slightly less blurry understanding about his past. One thing that you couldn’t really ask about, but allow him to show you or tell you himself. As you flipped through the album you suddenly came across a medium sized photo card with the words ‘Rip-curl finals 1990, Malibu California’ printed on the back. You had gotten very curious as you flipped over the picture card and saw Bruce dressed in a scarlet red and black surfing wet suit, under his feet was a white surfboard. You smiled seeing your boyfriend look so wild and free for once, with the ocean tide guiding him along he looked so at peace. 

“Brucie Bear why didn’t you tell me?” You asked later that night when you and your boyfriend laid in bed after a long day in the lab. “Tell you what Angel?” Bruce asked curiously looking away from his book to look at you. You smiled and gently kissed his cheek before you picked up the photo card from off the night stand. “You surfed for rip curl” You said holding up the picture. Bruce blushed a little but nodded and smiled. “Yea I did, but I wasn’t pro or anything I just did a few small things for them in the summer of that year” Bruce said kissing your temple and chuckling at the younger version of himself. “Hey we could go to the shore this weekend if you want, just you and me” You suggested resting your head on his shoulder. “Let me guess, you wanna see what I can do huh?” Bruce laughed ruffling your hair. You nodded shyly “I kinda think its amazing Brucie. I would like to see you surf like that again someday” You said softly making it Bruce’s turn to blush. “Alright Angel I promise one day you’ll get to see me surf” Bruce replied pulling you closer to him. “Nar lie” You simply answered causing both you and Bruce to laugh a little. “Goodnight my silly (Y/N)” Bruce chuckled turning out the light. “Night my sexy surfing scientist” You whispered cuddling in next to him for the night. 

Thor   
Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire 

You and Thor tend to like the Harry Potter series because of all the mythical creatures that you usually see. Thor of course is more curious about these said creatures than you are, but you can’t help smiling when you see ‘The Goblet of Fire’. Because the Doctor is your cousin he of course has many faces like yourself. It so happens that ‘The Goblet of Fire’ was actually part of one of his missions from the Timelords in his Tenth regeneration. You later explain to Thor a little bit about the tale and why it causes you to laugh sometimes. One time Loki was there to help emphasize to his brother why it was actually a success that your cousin was able to carry out his mission.   
Example- 

“So wait that whole series was a mission for your older cousin?” Thor asked scratching the back of his neck nervously as You, Loki and himself sat in front of the Television and watched. “No Thor just this one. My cousin was out to rid the world of Cedrick Diggary because he would one day become Edward Cullen” You tried to explain as you watched the man in the cage shout ‘Barty Crouch Junior!’ “So your cousin was sent to kill that young man?” Thor asked causing you to nod in approval. He seemed somewhat satisfied by the answer and decided to go back to watching the movie with you and his brother. 

Later after the movie ended Thor looked a little bit more confused than before causing you and Loki to shake your head exasperatedly. “You are dull sometimes brother especially for one that claims he knows about Midgardian books and movies” Loki scoffed using his magic to lift his drink to his lips carefully. “No need for snide comment brother” Thor grunted crossing his arms over his chest. “Sorry Goldfish, but for once Lok’s is right you’ve got a little catching up to do” You giggled leaning up and kissing his fuzzy chin. “Yes obviously, (Y/N) those Twilight books were absolutely horrid! I understand why you wanted to burn them now” Loki said shivering at the thought of the contents in the series of books. “Oh then you’ll probably hate me for this Lok’s, but apparently she’s written another one” You answered causing a look of horror to cross the god’s face. “You’ve got to be kidding me right?” He asked his fingertips glowing a greenish color. “Sadly not. What’s worse is that all she did was change the gender-roles of Edward and Bella” you answered causing Loki to collapse on the ground. “Wait so you speak of the boy that your cousin killed then?” Thor asked raising a brow and slowly coming to realization at his brother’s anguish. “Yep, The Doctor was supposed to kill off Edward Cullen and stop Twilight. I think I just broke your brother by the way” You said with an apologetic smile. Thor let out a hearty laugh before slapping Loki on the back and breaking the other from his broken state. “(Y/N) can I kill her please? Just can I get rid of her? I don’t want to even think about any movie that would go with that” Loki asked causing you to laugh a little. “No Loki you can’t kill Stephanie Myers the twilight fans will try to kill you first and I’m sorry, but if they do me and your brother are not helping you” You said walking over out of the room and heading to the console room. “Coming boys?” You asked over your shoulder as you walked through the corridor and causing Thor and Loki to look up after you. “Where are we going now M’lady?” Thor asked jumping up from his place on the sofa and running to catch up. “We’re going to see the tenth regeneration of my cousin” You said with a manic laugh before pulling a few levers and pushing a few buttons. “Hang on fellas!” You shouted throwing Loki across the console room because he had been too late to heed your warning. “Oh this is going to be quite fun!” Thor barked out hanging on to the railing.


End file.
